My Journey
by MondlerGellarBing20
Summary: Short story which expands on the episode called 'How I met your step bro'. It sounds lame, I know, but just give it a chance. Its only short so it won't waste much of your time. Feedback much appreciated!


**_Author's Note:_ Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this story - it expands on when Casey and Derek met. I actually wrote it because I needed to write a creative short story on Journeys for school, and my teacher told us (if we couldn't come up with another idea) to take bits from shows and stuff that we had seen and mush them into one story. So enjoy!**

**P.S. So far after being posted for 6 days, 115 people have read this story. And not one of them has reviewed. Please...please review!!! I don't care if you hated it - tell me! I just love getting feedback...**

Casey's POV

Meeting new people, seeing new places and being exposed to new experiences - it changes people. I'd lived in my own little world for so long, it was the only place I felt comfortable and safe; shielded from the challenges and obstacles of reality. I was foolish, ignorant and weak. Unintentionally, I embarked upon a journey, and found myself. My passage opened my eyes, my head and my heart to the world that I knew existed but was always too afraid to see.

It had all started four months ago, when George proposed to my mum; and she'd said _maybe._ I had been so confused – who answers maybe to a marriage proposal? For days she tried to explain to my little sister Lizzie why she hadn't said yes, but now I wanted answers too.

"But why?" I'd asked for the fifth time that day.

"I said maybe, because I needed to know that you could handle everything. Moving, a new school, new friends-"

"-an obnoxious stepbrother…"

"Casey, can't you just try to get along with Derek? It can't be that hard."

I'd rolled my eyes. "Mum, we are polar opposites. It's _not_ going to happen."

"But Casey, you promised me you could handle all this – Derek included."

"Oh, I _can_ handle it. I just won't. I refuse to put up with Derek's obnoxious behaviour and slacker attitude."

It was mum's turn to roll her eyes. "Just go and meet with him, ok? Hang out. Maybe you'll see that you're wrong about him after all."

It's bizarre how anger and resentment can block any vision or sign of hope that might be waiting for you on the journey. I was stubborn and obstinate. I didn't want my mum to remarry because it didn't suit _my _agenda. I was the only one responsible for the misery I was feeling, and yet, it seemed as if the entire universe was against me. I was consumed by my own little world. I shut myself off from anything that may have caused me the slightest bit of inconvenience. And Derek definitely fell into that category.

"The idea of moving in with your family is a joke; I love living with my mum and sister. I love Toronto, and I love my school."

Derek began to shake his head even before I was finished. "Trust me; I don't like the concept of this 'merger' any more than you do."

"Well your opinion doesn't matter. My mum wants me to be on board with her decision and you're turning my 'just maybe' into a most definite NO."

He smiled. "Well, we're on the same side then. Operation: disengagement."

I thought about this for a moment. Could I really do that to my mum? Could I take away the one thing - besides me and Lizzie - that had made her happy since dad had left? The answer was yes. I knew it was wrong, but the idea seemed so appealing. I didn't want to move house or school, and I certainly didn't want to live under the same roof as Derek. She wasn't going to marry George anyway. Otherwise she would have said yes. Decided, I turned to Derek and smiled, "You know, maybe we _can_ get along after all."

He winked. "Ok, this is how it's going to play out."

I sat up straight. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I could, if you stopped talking."

He was so aggravating. "I will do what I want."

"Look, just tell your mum NO."

I shook my head. "My mum won't take no for an answer."

"Well then start packing." I shuddered at the mere thought, while he continued. "We can't stand each other, right?

"Right," I answered immediately.

"So instead of telling them we won't get along, we show them."

Unfortunately, operation: disengagement didn't go quite according to plan. Eventually, I decided to come clean and explain, hoping it may work.

"Mum, our plan was to show you that we couldn't get along so that you wouldn't get married, but we can't even get along long enough to go through with our plan. So I'm really sorry, but this just isn't going to work." I shrugged, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings too much. But instead of acting angry or hurt, she did something completely unexpected. She turned to George, and began to speak.

"You know what George, maybe Casey's right. Maybe this is just too much too soon. Maybe in a year or two, but right now my answer to your proposal has to be no." My mouth fell open. I watched as her eyes began to water, and the tears began to run down her face.

Now shaking, she continued. "It's going to be so hard to be without you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." My heart dropped. What had I done?

"You know what? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." George looked so sad, I couldn't help myself. I dragged Derek out of his chair and pulled him across the room out of earshot.

"Derek, look at them. They're in love. Who are we to stand in the way of their happiness?"

"I don't know who you are, but I'm Derek." A smug look spread across his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, be insensitive." And with that I turned my back on him and walked back to where mum and George were seated. I kneeled down and turned to George. "George Venturi, will you marry my mum?" Both Nora and George's mouths fell open in response.

Then it was Derek's turn to do something surprising. "_Fine Casey._ Nora, as crazy as it is that someone as great as you would fall for someone like my dad, it's even crazier for me to stand in your way. So yeah, my dad will marry you."

I remember how happy my mum had looked, how happy George looked. Even though I dreaded the thought of moving, starting a new school, making new friends and living under the same roof as Derek, I was overcome with happiness. It seemed as if I had finally done the right thing.

And after this morning, I knew I had.

"Casey, you are a part of this family now, you have to pitch in a bit. Do some chores. How about starting with my room? It could do with a good clean."

Ignoring Derek, I turned to walk away.

"Wait, Casey, what's your last name again? I can't seem to recall it. McJohn, no, McNick, no-"

I shook my head. "McDonald."

A huge grin spread across his face. "McDonald. That's right. Like the farmer."

I rolled my eyes. "Derek, why are you so utterly obnoxious?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Casey, I'm your stepbrother. It's my job. And I take my job very seriously."

A huge smile spread across my face. "That's right. You're my stepbrother."

Derek just stared as me, wondering why I hadn't retaliated – but I didn't care. Once again I was overcome with joy.

I had come along way from the girl I was a year ago. I had been scared of change, and it had blinded me. I now welcomed it with open arms, knowing change was inevitable. I was no longer consumed by my own needs, no longer living in my own world, avoiding the obstacles I had once feared so much. I was content. Yes, I'd had to give up a whole lot, but wasn't it worth it? My mum is happy, George is happy, and most importantly, I'm happy.


End file.
